


more than

by ruined



Series: a different way [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: “You're a pretty little thing." + Dawn/Dru.





	more than

**Author's Note:**

> back again with a tiny dawn/dru thing. that isn't really a thing. a prequel to a thing i may or may not write. 
> 
> idk. 
> 
> go with it.

“Wh-What do you want from me?” The girl - except, not a girl, but so much  _ more  _ \-  stammers, trembling with fear as Drusilla circles her, stopping at her back and presses close. 

Drusilla can feel the energy inside of her, feel it humming in her head like a song. It beats against her skull, barely contained, practically begging Drusilla for release. 

_ Soon _ , she soothes, and twists the girl so they’re face to face. 

“You're a pretty little thing,” she purrs, ignoring the question and runs a finger down the girl’s cheek. 

The girl tenses, back going straight. “I'm not a thing. I'm Dawn Summers and you better leave me alone or-”

“Summers?” Drusilla claps excitedly, bouncing on her toes. “Oh, we're going to have so much  _ fun!” _


End file.
